1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an associative device connected to a detachable hard drive and a housing body of an electronic product, more particularly to an automatically fastening device coupled to the detachable hard drive and the housing body of the electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, when powering on an electronic product, such as server, storage, mainframe, game console and so on, a detachable hard drive disposed inside the electronic product can be easily released from the electronic product. This interruption occurred while processing system program and saving data results in the data lost and firmware damaged.
There are some prior arts relating to a detachable hard drive with a fastening apparatus are disclosed. For example, the prior arts TW Patent M306458 and M306377 respectively disclose a detachable hard drive with different fastening units for preventing the hard drive being released; also, the TW M302726 discloses a handle latching unit and latching elements thereof associating with a tray of a detachable hard drive; further, the TW Patent 509366 discloses a detachable hard drive hanger with a fastening unit.
In general, one detachable hard drive in accordance with the prior arts is controlled by a handle and a key-locking unit. When the handle is fastened and the key-locking unit is locked, they enable the detachable hard drive to power on; whereas, when the key-locking unit is unlocked and the handle is unfastened, the detachable hard drive is powered off. The shortage of the aforementioned key-locking unit is that it still needs a key to unlock to release the detachable hard disk from an electronic product. Further, when the hard drive is in operation, the detachable hard drive still can be forcibly released from the electronic product by the key which results in the data lost and firmware damaged.
Moreover, the other detachable hard drive in accordance with the prior arts is controlled by a handle and a limit switch. When the handle is fastened and intrigued the limit switch to power on, the detachable hard drive is forced in operation; whereas, when the handle is unfastened and the limit switch will be off, it forces the detachable hard drive to power off. The shortage of such limit switch is that it still can release the detachable hard disk from an electronic product when the hard drive is in operation which also results in the data lost and firmware damaged.